gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Slamvan
Grand Theft Auto Online | manufacturer = Vapid (HD Universe) | related = Bobcat Tow Truck Rat-Loader | variants = Lost Slamvan Slamvan Custom | price = $15,200 (GTA San Andreas) (Exports and Imports) $49,500 (GTA Online) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) $49,500 (GTA Online) (Benny's Original Motor Works {latter for enhanced version only} |vehicle_class = Muscle }} The Slamvan is a vehicle available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and later added to Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Festive Surprise update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In GTA San Andreas the Slamvan resembles a heavily customized second generation Chevrolet GMC C/K with the front styling of a Dodge Sidewinder. Naturally, it is a two door and can only seat two people. Sometimes the Slamvan will spawn with a custom chain steering wheel, different from the one of the other cars. In the beta version, Slamvans had a different wheel design and had a different paint job not seen in the final version. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Vapid Slamvan resembles a Rat Rodded 1953–1956 Ford F-Series panel van. It appears to have the windshield and door tops from a 1980's Ford F-Series. The vehicle appears as a 2-door pickup with a wooden rear bed and heavily wide rear arches. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In GTA San Andreas, the Slamvan is quite nimble and comfortable to drive due to its supercharged V8 and upgraded suspension, it possesses good acceleration and average top speed, its brakes are also strong, being capable of quickly stopping from top speed to zero, its dowsides however, is the arguably poor durability and stability, despite its low height, it can still rollover easily. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, the Slamvan has a customized V8 with 4 double-barrel carburetors, which sounds similar to the Duke O'Death, The Liberator, and Marshall. In game stat-bars and testing has shown it has the same performance as the Rat-Loader and its clean variant, the Rat-Truck. Thus, it has average acceleration and top speed, matched with very poor brakes and traction. The Lost Slamvan features similar engine as the pick-up variant but has an improved acceleration. Traction is also enhanced as well as braking strengthened. GTA V Overview V8 w/ 4 Double Barrel Carburettors (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Slamvan can only be modified at Loco Low Co. As such, the Slamvan is capable of participating in the Lowrider Challenge. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Slamvan-GTASA-Picture.jpg|The Slamvan picture in the Driving School. Slamvan-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Slamvan on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Slamvan-GTAV-front.png|A Slamvan. Slamvan_GTAVe_Front_Quarter.jpg|A Slamvan in GTA V - Enhanced version (Rear quarter view). Variants Slamvan Custom A heavily-modified version of Slamvan, the Slamvan Custom, was added in Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the Lowriders: Custom Classics update. SlamvanCustom-GTAO-front.png|The Slamvan Custom in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Lost Slamvan The Lost and Angels of Death use improvised van-variants of the Slamvan that feature rear bed covers converted into a van. The vans were originally named simply "Slamvan" in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City, however they return to Grand Theft Auto Online named "Lost Slamvan". LostSlamvan2-GTAO-front.png|The Lost Slamvan in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Parked at the rear entrance of the sex shop in El Corona, Los Santos. It is alarmed 50% of the time and locked 10% of the time. It is only spawned when wanted for export. *Importable on Saturdays for $15,200. In Easter Basin (San Fierro) after the completing export lists. *Can be seen driving around The Strip, Las Venturas and around Downtown Los Santos. *Prickle Pine, as with other "affluent" cars. *Often seen driving in Market, usually by Jim's Sticky Ring. *Sometimes seen driving in Paradiso, San Fierro. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available in each protagonist's garage. (original version) *Available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $49,500. (enhanced version) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $49,500. Trivia General *The Slamvan plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Playback FM. **GTA V: Rebel Radio. See Also *Lost Slamvan - A gang variant of the Slamvan formerly known as "''Slamvan". *Slamvan Custom - Custom variant. Navigation }} de:Slamvan es:Slamvan fr:Slamvan pl:Slamvan sv:Slamvan ru:Slavman Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Lowriders Category:Hotrods Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:SUTs Category:Cars with Hydraulics